Talk:Light Suit
Is it really necessary to include the bionicle suit thing?--1upD 20:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) The Trivia sections of articles shouldn't ever really hold any "serious" information, if you know what I mean. They're mainly for little humorous side notes like that one, but it doesn't sound like it has any sources, like who called it "Bionicle Suit", or at least a location for where this nickname was dubbed. Although it wouldn't really matter if it stayed or was deleted, we should go through procedure first. Can anyone find a source before it is deleted? [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:01, 18 September 2008 (UTC) : Hmmm. I am a Bionicle fan myself and I personally don't think the Light Suit looks anything like the Great Kopaka Nuva, Toa Nuva of Ice. [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 24:03, 18 September 2008 (UTC) Long Live the Squees!!! :: I think it was joke between a few people, but that's not nearly enough to deserve a mention here.--1upD 21:25, 18 September 2008 (UTC) ... What the hell's up with this page? Why does it keep getting 'vandalized' like that? I've not seen that happening like that on any other pages... Dazuro 00:20, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Agreed, the spam here is ridiculous. Are the IPs in question being blocked or are we just reverting the edits? Metroidhunter32 16:51, 16 April 2009 (UTC) They haven't done anything else, so that won't be necessary. I did get that "Cool Stuff!"/"I played that game!" fellow, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:29, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Why is it always this page though? Is there some special quality to the Light Suit talkpage that makes it trigger spambots or something? Dazuro 23:15, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure why they pick certain pages like this. Wikia is looking into more ways of stopping this sort of spam. If you report it to us at wikia:talk:spam blacklist it helps as we can look for common patterns and see if the same IP posted on other wikis. If it's just one page, then the easiest solution is to semi-protect the page as this particular sort of spam bot does not try logging in to avoid the protection. There's often no benefit in blocking the IP as it's an open proxy so the spammer can easily switch IP. Then again, there's no harm either as open proxies aren't usually used by real users, at least on this wiki. If the same IP hits lots of wikis, we also block it globally, but that doesn't take immediate effect. Angela (talk) 00:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Light Suit Damage Reduction I have been playing Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, and it says that the Dark Suit reduces damage by 20% and the Light Suit reduces damage by 75%. However, recently, when I played a file where I had the Light Suit, I intentionally took a hit by a Dark Splinter, and the damage was 10. I had 89 Energy. I did the same with the Varia Suit, and I still took 10 damage. I do not know where or how one comes up with this method for finding damage reduction. As for me, I am thinking that neither the Dark, nor Light Suit reduce any damage, but are simply aesthetic. The only real thing is that the Dark Suit slows down damage from the atmosphere of Dark Aether, while the Light Suit simply nullifies it. Metroid Fan 05:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Search Lights I was thinking about this the other day, and I devised a theory. You know those Lights on the Armor's chest peice? (try not to laugh.) Well, since Samus is one hundred percent protected form the atmosphere of Dark Aether, I thought they might be built in Light Beacons. Thoughts? Sylux X 20:51, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Possible. It doesn't generate any visible field (although that could be contained within the shielding of the suit) and I don't get why there would be THREE, but it's very much possible. "My name is [[User:AdmiralSakai|'AdmiralSakai']], and you should really read my book." 21:32, May 30, 2012 (UTC) That would explain why she needs energy to power her suit: perhaps the beacons stay ctive by feeding off her suit's energy. Sylux X 21:56, May 30, 2012 (UTC)